At the End of the Rope
At the End of the Rope (Case #35) is the thirty-fifth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a Grimsborough University student named Lisa Edwards, who was found hanging from a noose in the university's library. The killer was Lisa's best friend, Penelope Rivera. Penelope wanted to get closer to her best friend, Lisa and decided to scare the victim so that she could comfort her. She started to send bullying messages to Lisa on Friendnet anonymously, but unfortunately for Penelope, it didn't work out since Lisa never talked to her about the messages and began spending all her time by herself or with Tess Goodwin. Then one day, Lisa asked Penelope to come to the university's library. Penelope went there happily, thinking that her best friend would finally get even closer to her. When she went there, Lisa was furious and told her that she knew she was one harrassing her on Friendnet (the @rtist had informed her about this), and that she hated her now. Lisa said many more things and kept shouting at Penelope, who got enraged and pushed the victim hard, causing her to fall down and become unconsious. Penelope then took a rope from under the desk and hanged Lisa till death. The murder was thought to be a suicide, but has been confirmed as a murder per Nathan's autopsy and Luke Harris, who wanted to tell the truth behind Lisa's death, which contributed to Penelope deceiving the team. Victim *'Lisa Edwards' (found hanging from a noose in Grimsborough University's Library) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Penelope Rivera' Suspects Suspect 1 (Penelope Rivera).png|Penelope Rivera Suspect 2 (The @rtist).png|The @rtist Suspect 3 (Luke Harris).png|Luke Harris Suspect 4 (Tess Goodwin).png|Tess Goodwin Suspect 5 (Caroline Fitzgerald).png|Caroline Fitzgerald Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer uses Friendnet. *The killer watched The Hangman Murders. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Library.png|Library 2. Bookshelves.png|Bookshelves 3. Hacker's Room.png|Hacker's Room 4. Computer Station.png|Computer Station 5. Subway Platform.png|Subway Platform 6. Subway Seats.png|Subway Seats Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tablet) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Penelope Rivera. *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (00:05:00) *Talk to The @rtist. (Unlocks: Hacker's Room) *Investigate Hacker’s Room. (Clue: Broken Hard Drive) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (00:05:00) *Talk to Luke Harris. (Progress-Sensitive) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Study Desk. (Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Suicide Note) *Analyze Suicide Note. (12:00:00) *Talk to Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Suicide Note analyzed; Unlocks: Subway Platform) *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clue: Torn Paper, Portfolio) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Copy) *Examine Copy. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) *Talk to Luke Harris. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance Analyzed) *Examine Portfolio. (Result: Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald. (Prerequisite: Unknown Phone Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Computer Station. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Mails) *Analyze Mails. (03:00:00) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald. *Talk to Penelope Rivera. *Investigate Subway Seats. (Suspect Interaction Required to unlock; Clue: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Tess' Book and Book Page) *Examine Book Page (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Red Substance Analyzed) *Talk to The @rtist. (Progress-Sensitive) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Talk to The @rtist; Clue: Broken Cam) *Examine Broken Cam. (Result: Webcam) *Analyze Webcam. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Luke Harris. (Clue: Unknown DVD) *Examine Unknown DVD. (Result: Surrealistic DVD) *Investigate Library. (Clue: Luke's DVD) *Give the DVD back to Luke. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. *Investigate Subway Platform. (Clue: Crumpled Paper) *Examine Crumpled Paper. (Result: Love Note) *Give the note to Caroline Fitzgerald. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Challenge the @rtist. *Investigate Hacker’s Room. (Clue: Pencil Case) *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (06:00:00) *Ask more about the @rtist’s identity. (Rewards: Friendnet Hoodie, Hacker Mask) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is the first case to have 4 clues on a suspect's profile. *This case, Killing Me Softly and An Elementary Murder have similarities, from it: someone in Additional Investigation will make you do examining before investigating, just like helping Kevin Parker and Janice Mills. *This case, The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, An Elementary Murder and The Rorschach Reaper are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *Every suspect in this case appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University